


Diagnosis

by Anonymous



Category: Bang! (Card Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Post-canon; a victorious Sheriff encounters an unexpected difficulty.





	

“Give it to me straight, doc,” said the retired sheriff. After hanging up her badge and moving back to the big city, she still flinched at unsavory characters who didn’t make their allegiances clear, but some of the habits she’d picked up out on the range would still serve her well. Wouldn’t they?

“I’m afraid it’s bad news, ma’am.”

“Not the old battle scar flaring up again?”

“No; just an illness of the kidneys.”

“You mean swiggin’ beer after every injury ain’t actually a cure-all?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Goshdarnit to heck! Who knew?”

“Well, most of us city folk.”

“Pshaw.”


End file.
